For a Lifetime
by EllieLover19
Summary: Peter, Jane, Riley and Danny attempt to resolve personal issues as graduation approaches. Peter, considering himself a failure; Riley, overcoming his conflicting feelings; Danny, parting with Leia; and Jane, saying good bye.
1. Accepted

**Author's note: My first story dealing with these particular characters, so go easy on me. **

**Need to Know: Mia's contract has moved her to the states where she's modeling. Riley is completely open about his sexuality and is close friends with both Jane and Peter. Riley is also no longer on the football team because he realized the jock thing wasn't him. Holly J is dating Blue and is a lot friendlier with Jane. Danny is now 100% committed to football. And Lucas is beginning to make something of his life due to his new relationship with a certain somebody (You'll find out who as you read on). **

**Enjoy!**

"Moment of truth," Peter approached his friend at the school parking lot, holding up an envelope.

"Yours came in today?" Riley asked, snatching the letter from Peter. He gazed at the folded paper as if he were holding the very last golden ticket into the Wonka Factory.

"Yep,"

"Well have you opened it?" Riley looked to his friend eagerly.

"Dude, do you not see that it's still sealed?" Peter chuckled.

"Oh, right," Riley smirked, briefly flipping the letter over.

"So, you ready to do this?" Peter asked.

"Been waiting a whole week." Riley took a similar envelope from his jean pocket and handed it to Peter.

"On the count of three?" Peter insisted, as if the two of them opening the envelopes at the same time would insure their entry into their college of choice.

"Sure," Riley nodded.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" They both shouted, immediately ripping the envelopes apart; tearing away to the very core until they reached the letters.

Both of them unfolded the pieces of paper.

"Riley Stavros, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the University of Alberta!" Peter read aloud, a smile sprung across his face. "Man, you got in," he turned to his friend. His happiness dimmed however once he saw that Riley wasn't displaying the same excitement as he was.

"Dude," Riley looked at Peter.

"What? I didn't get in?" Peter asked. Riley just stood there for a moment, reading through the letter.

"Hell yeah you got in!" Riley cheered, quickly shaking off his disappointed expression and smiling as well.

"Man don't do that to me" Peter playfully shoved Riley.

"Hey, I couldn't resist." Riley giggled as he and Peter high fived.

"Alberta, here we come."

…

"I'm nervous," Jane said, pacing the diner back and forth.

"I don't know why; you know you got in." Spinner sighed, trying to offer words of encourage. Ever since she met up with him at the Dot, 20 minutes before, she'd been hesitating to open the letter.

"What if I didn't, you know my marks kinda slacked last quarter." Jane panicked.

"You call going from a B-average to an A plus slacking?" piped up Holly J, who had reentered the main area of the diner. "Just open the letter." She took a seat at one of the tables.

"Spin, what if-" Jane started. Spinner held her by the shoulders.

"Babe," he interrupted. "Open the letter, you got in." Spinner kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, okay," the brunette inhaled then exhaled. "Okay, okay." Jane took the envelope from her pocket, Spinner stepped back. "Okay," she said one last time.

Jane tore away the seal of the envelope and reached in to grab the letter. She glanced at Spinner one last time before unfolding the paper. She read the letter.

Spinner watched as the smile slowly arose on his girlfriend's face.

"Well?" Holly J called. "Did you get in?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got in." Jane merely smiled, she didn't show much excitement.

"See, I told you." Spinner scooped her up in his arms.

"Congrads, Vaughn." Holly J stood and patted the girl on her shoulder.

"Thanks, thanks." Jane continued to smile. Spinner set her down.

"You don't seem excited about this. Babe, you're going to study pre-law …in North Carolina." Spinner shook her as if the realization hadn't come to her yet.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Woo! Yeah…I'm going to college." Jane plainly cheered, keeping the fake smile on her face.

As soon as she read the letter, it hit her hard. Jane realized something that she hadn't given much thought to until then.

It was definite that she'd have to leave Spinner and her friends behind.

…

"Uh, Daniel!" Mr. Van Zandt called his son into the leaving room. Danny and Sav were hanging out in the family's wreck room.

"Yeah dad?" Danny shouted back. Mr. Van Zandt could hear the combination of constant button mashing and explosions coming from the room. _They must be playing one of those unnecessarily loud Playstation games_, he guessed.

"Come in here for a minute, I have something for you."

"I'm pausing it, don't you even think about restarting it." Mr. Van Zandt heard his son say before he turned the corner to enter the living room.

"Yeah?" Danny said.

"I have some mail for you that you might be interested to read." Mr. Van Zandt handed an envelope to Danny.

"Penn State?" Danny read the front of the envelope. "You didn't open it and seal it back up, did you?"

"I did no such thing," Mr. Van Zandt tried to contain his smile, knowing that he lied. Danny began to rip the envelope apart, just as Sav came to join his side.

Danny came to the letter and read it to himself.

"I…I… got in with a full Football Scholarship!" Danny exclaimed

"You got into Penn State? Dude that's awesome." Sav patted his friend on the back.

"Congratulations son," Mr. Van Zandt walked to Danny and wrapped him into a hug.

"Wow, I can't believe…uh, dad, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," he released from his son. "I gotta go call your mom." He chuckled before running off.

"This is…incredible." Danny smiled, looking at the letter.

"Dude, you're gonna kick ass." Sav said, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Thanks. Oh man, I can't believe this. Look, lemme call Leia." Danny started to walk away but Sav quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. Leia?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend; I'd think she'd want to know."

"Probably…but not so soon."

"What?'

"You guys have that anniversary date on Saturday; you don't want her to be mad the whole time cause she knows you're leaving. Tell her afterwards."

"I don't know. The sooner she knows might be the better."

"Okay, but it's three months until grad; have fun having her hate you that long."

"Really man? It's Leia."

"You'd be surprised how quick a girl's attitude can change when she finds out her boyfriend's leaving. Anya's kind of upset that I'll be gone half the summer visiting family back home, haven't really had an intimate moment since she found out. Don't risk it dude."

Danny hoped that Leia would be understanding, but Sav was right; she could very well become an emotional rollercoaster after learning the news. After all, it was Pennsylvania.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I should tell her another time." Danny concluded.

"Daniel!" his father called. "Your mom wants to speak to you!"

…


	2. Closer Next Year

Jay had shown up at The Dot about an hour after Jane opened her acceptance letter. Spinner had informed his friend of the news and he simply responded with an unenthusiastic cheer, then he went on to tell Spinner something about a band playing at the U of T pub. They were talking and drinking soda at the bar.

Jane and Holly J sat quietly at a booth table in the empty diner; Holly J enjoyed a cup of tea while Jane occasionally sipped from her glass of coke. She stared off into space, clearly in thought about something.

"So, law school," Holly J said, attempting to make conversation with the girl. "Pretty exciting."

"Yeah, loads of fun." Jane nodded,

"Loads of fun…but you don't seem like you're enjoying the possibility of going off to become a lawyer. What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm excited. Really." Jane began to fiddle with the chain around her neck. Holly J immediately picked up on her body language; she knew that whenever she played with the crucifix around her neck, something was bothering her.

"I hate to admit this Vaughn, but during the time that I've _hung out _with you and Spin I've developed this weird bond with you…I wanna call it a friendship but let's be real…and in the time of forming this bond I've picked up some things about you, things Spinner still hasn't noticed. Something's bothering you, I can tell."

"Nothing is-" Jane looked to Holly J, ready to give her _reassurance_ face; but Holly J's _you can't lie to me _counter face took her by surprise.

"I promise I won't tell Spin, if that's what you want." Holly J said. Any other time she might've lied, but she could tell something was really bothering Jane.

The brunette hesitated before saying another word.

"It's just…this whole going away thing. Leaving everybody behind, my friends, my mom, Lucas…Spin."

"That's what you're worried about?"Holly J looked shocked. "Honey, those people are great and everything, but this is law school. You're gonna have the chance to make something of your life."

Jane started to reply, but Spinner and Jay approached the table.

"Hey, so Jay was telling me about this new band playing at the university tonight," Spinner started, sliding in the booth next to his girlfriend.

"They've got kind of an 80's classic rock sound, but they're still loosely contemporary." Jay said.

"So, in honor of your acceptance into law school, how 'bout we party tonight? Check the band out. The four us, and…I guess your loser friends can come." Spinner joked. "So?"

Jane looked from Jay to Spinner, displaying the same fake smile she had on her face an hour ago.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds cool." She nodded.

"Awesome," Jay said. "So tonight, we party…oh and invite your bro too, he's lending me this Kid Ellrick CD."

"Yeah, I'll ask him, although he has been a little wrapped up with this new girl he's been dating."

…

"So I'm excited about Saturday." Lei said. She and Danny shared a nacho plate at Leeds.

"Yeah, me too. I'm excited to meet the folks. They've been married for twenty years now, right?"

"Yep, I can't believe they still haven't figured out we put this together."

"Oh, they still think you and your sisters are just taking them out for some fancy dinner?"

"Yeah, my parents are kinda clueless when it comes to stuff like this." Lei giggled, Danny smiled at her pleasant expression. "So, you heard from any colleges yet?" the question seemed to come out of thin air.

"Well…uh…" Danny stuttered, his smile immediately fading. His stomach knotted up at the word 'college'; that was the last thing he wanted to discuss with his girlfriend. "A couple, but nothing I'm really considering at the moment."

"Are any of them far away?"

"No, just a couple of miles. No where I can't drive from…if I decide to attend one of them." Danny lied. He could feel the sweat beginning to flow from his forehead.

"Good," Leia smiled. "The closer we are next year, the better." She pecked him on the lips.

"Sure. Closer…"

…


	3. Accepted?

Riley and Peter immediately drove out to the University of Toronto campus after opening their acceptance letters. They figured now would be as good a time as ever to put in requests to be roommates for the fall. Alberta had a registrations department on the U of T vicinity.

"This is going to be awesome," Riley said. He and Peter waited to be called on by the woman at the front desk. "We are totally gonna kick ass next year. You and me."

"I know, I'm excited. Parties, boos, girls….or guys in your case."

"Shut up," Riley blushed, nudging his friend. "I haven't even dated a guy yet."

"You could be. Ever give that Nathan guy a call?"

"No."

"Well what are you waiting for? He likes you, I can tell. As girly as this may sound… but you two would probably make a great couple." Peter said.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just not ready to date yet. I mean, I'm already out…at school at least….shouldn't that be enough?" Riley sheepishly asked.

"Well, there's no point in being out if you're not with someone to be…_out_ with." Peter insisted.

"Next." The woman called, just as Riley went into thought about what Peter said. He was lucky to be distracted; he was in no mood at all to contemplate being in a relationship, especially with a guy.

The boys stood from their chairs and approached the circular desk.

"Welcome to the University of Alberta Registration Department. How may I help you?" she asked routinely.

"Yeah, we'd like to be roommates next year." Peter explained.

"Name?" she asked dryly, setting her fingers on the keyboard to start typing.

"Riley Stavros and Peter Stone."

The woman typed in a combination of keys. Shortly after she began reading the monitor in front of her.

"Okay, we got a Riley Stavros." The woman left-clicked the mouse next to the keyboard, then went back to typing. "Peter Stone, Peter Stone," she whispered to herself after typing and apparently waiting for a page to load. "Nope. There's no Peter Stone." She concluded after skimming through the monitor.

"What? There must be a mistake."

"All students who got into the University of Alberta are logged into our system, sir." The woman said unfazed by the boy's predicament.

"No, no, see I have an acceptance letter." Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. He handed it to the woman.

She read it. Peter and Riley waited eagerly to see what she had to say.

"Young man, how closely did you read the letter?" She looked up at Peter.

"I didn't read it, he read it." Peter nodded to Riley.

"Well sir, there has been a mistake." The woman held up the letter. "This was supposed to be sent to a Peter Strone. Not Stone. He got in, but I'm guessing he didn't receive his acceptance letter."

Peter immediately snatched the piece of paper from the girl and re-read it himself; Riley peeked over his shoulder and read along.

Surely enough, the letter was accepting _Peter Strone_.

Peter Stone didn't get in.

…


	4. The New Girlfriend

"Peter Strone? Peter Strone? Are you serious?" Peter frowned.

He and Riley came to the Dot after leaving the registration office. Peter found himself drowning his sorrows in his fourth Pepsi that evening; Riley and Jane sat next to him, attempting to console him.

"I'm so sorry Peter," Jane said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yah know there is always that mock U.N. thing, maybe we could head to Kenya this summer." Riley offered. "Do some good, maybe it'll take your mind off of it."

"No, no. I know we made plans to hangout or whatever at college, but you shouldn't hold yourself back cause of me." Peter said.

"Who said anything about holding back? We can go to Kenya for two months, and be back here in time for school."

"Dude, I didn't get in."

"I know...come with me. They have courses you can take if you didn't get in. It'll improve your marks and you'll be able to enroll again next year."

"I don't know." Peter sighed, setting his head on the table.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Jane chimed in. "You two are there together, keeping the bromance strong, and then you'll be able to hangout again next year."

"So he'll be a sophomore and I'll be a freshmen...if I get in."

"We'll just buy a place then," Riley said.

"You two," came Jay. "Are way too determined to spend time together. Sure you're not dating?" he asked. The comment could've been taken as a joke, but knowing Jay like they did, it most likely wasn't.

Peter rolled his eyes and looked back to Riley.

"I don't know, man. I'll have to think about it. But I'll probably just stay here and...hangout."

"Hmm, at least you have that option." Jane murmured. She hoped her words weren't said too loud to receive a reaction from her friends.

Leia and Danny walked into the diner a moment later, holding hands.

"Hey guys," Danny waved.

"Great, everybody's here," Jay clapped his hands together. "Let's head out."

Holly J and Spinner, who'd been chatting over at the bar, grabbed their jackets from the coat rack . Holly J was the first to leave, Jay followed right behind. Danny had signaled for Leia to go on. He immediately came to Jane, wrapping her in a huge hug.

"You got in, girl." he smiled. They released.

"Yeah, yeah I did...people are finding it hard to stop reminding me."

"Okay, that doesn't seem like the appropriate attitude for someone who just got into law school."

"No, no, I'm happy," Jane nodded reassuringly, looking over at Spinner. Riley and Peter passed him, leaving out the diner as well. "At least I'm trying to be for the moment." she whispered. She left Danny and walked to Spinner, he put an arm around her.

"C'mon Van Zandt." Spinner waved.

Danny was left completely puzzled by Jane's words.

God only knew what she was going through this time.

**...**

Lucas couldn't wait to show off his girl to his friends. They'd be completely stunned by the fact that he was dating a college girl; a cute, funny and smart one at that.

When Jane called and gave him the news of her enrollment of law school, he was happy for her, but figured it was one more thing she'd undoubtedly rub in his face. But with this new girl in his life and a promotion at his internship, things were looking up for him too.

Lucas was on his way to the U of T pub. He invited his girlfriend to come along for the concert, but it turned out she already made plans to be there. She was the editor of the U of T newspaper... 'The Crib' or something along those lines...she was writing a review on the new band tonight.

"Hey pretty girl," he said spotting his girlfriend at one of the tables, a note pad in front of her. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, a strand of red hair grazed pass his face. "Waiting for me?"

"Waiting for this band actually, but you being here doesn't hurt." the redhead girl smiled. She kissed him on the lips. "Your friends here yet?"

"In a minute," Lucas looked down at his watch. He walked over and took the seat across from his girlfriend.

"I'm really glad they're finally gonna meet you."

"Why is that?"

"Have you seen you?" Lucas joked.

"Oh, looks are all I have?" the girl pretended to be offended.

"No," Lucas took her hand and gazed into her hazel eyes. "You have everything." They shared a smile and kissed.

"And there they are," Lucas said, spotting Jay and Spinner lead the way into the pub.

Lucas stood from his chair to greet them. They spotted him with no problem.

"Hey man," Jay said, high fiving him and pulling him into a one -armed hug.

"Wassup," Lucas replied to both Jay and Spinner. He and Spinner performed the same one-armed hug. "There's my little lawyer," Lucas said, spotting his sister in the midst of her other friends. He pulled her in a full hug. "I'm proud of you," he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks," Jane simply said.

"Well, I have someone I want you all to meet," Lucas announced, stepping back to face everyone. He looked over to see that his girlfriend had already joined his side. "My girlfriend, El-"

"Ellie?" Spinner asked, frowning questionably.

"Red?" Jay exclaimed, a look of confusion fell on his face.

"Spinner...Jay...hey," Ellie smirked.

"You're dating...Lucas?" Jay asked.

"Yeah,"

Spinner and Jay exchanged looks. They both exploded with laughter.

Lucas Valleri and Ellie Nash?

Together?

**...**


	5. Maybe Baby

Danny, Peter, and Riley had gone off to get refreshments. Holly J and Leia silently sat at another table, occasionally shooting each other fake smiles. Jane was getting acquainted with Ellie at the bar, while Spinner and Jay plucked Lucas' ear about his new girlfriend.

"I still can't believe it," Spinner smirked, leaning back in his chair. "You and Ellie." He shook his head.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Lucas asked, completely puzzled by the humor in him dating the redhead.

"We've known her a lot longer than you, and…" Jay started. He was trying to search for words that wouldn't hurt Lucas's feelings.

"What?" Lucas asked curiously. "She didn't sleep around or anything?"

"No, no of course not." Spinner stopped him before he attempted to make anymore assumptions. Ellie was not that kind of girl.

"It's just…she's not your, or…you're not her type. Once upon a time, maybe, but now…?"

"What? What makes me not her type?" Lucas looked from Jay to Spinner.

"Well, for starters, she's sane; you...not so much." Spinner said.

"She's nice and funny," Jay added. "You're occasionally an ass and don't laugh at too many jokes."

"She graduated from Degrassi with high marks and is now a sophomore at U of T," Spinner said. "You dropped out your senior year."

"She-" Jay started again.

"Okay, okay," Lucas held up his hands, surrendering. "I get it. Maybe we're not exactly alike. But I know I have feelings for her and…she does for me."

"Hey as long as you're happy man, we're all for it." Jay said. "Praise some higher being for a woman who dates a guy with a kid…who he's still taking care of."

"Yeah, yeah, that's…uh what makes her great. She's…accepting." Lucas gulped. He began to shift nervously in his chair.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Spinner asked, shaking his head disappointedly. He and Jay came up with a way to work Isabella into the conversation before Lucas came to talk to them.

"I didn't really think it was necessary." Lucas tried to lie, but once he saw Jay and Spinner raise their brows at him, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. "Okay, maybe it is necessary, but…how many girls do you know would-"

"Hold it there Scooter," Jay interrupted, putting up a hand. "Before you start, I learned a long time ago that honesty is one of the key elements to making a relationship work. You, I assume, know her; now she has to know you."

"But-" Lucas tried to protest.

"Nope," Spinner jumped in. "He's right…surprisingly. If you want this to keep going, you have to tell her about Izzy…and knowing Ellie, she definitely won't mind."

"Maybe, but the fact that I abandoned her once and didn't take responsibility might… freak her."

"So," Jay shrugged. "You're taking care of her now, that's what's important. You don't need to give her your whole life's story. Just tell her about Isabella."

"Yeah, yeah okay," Lucas agreed a few moments later after being stared down by Spinner and Jay. "I'll tell her, tonight after we leave. I'll tell her."

_Maybe…_

…

**Just a quick chapter to keep the story going. Next one will be longer.**


End file.
